Najlepsze akcje
Tutaj będą zamieszczane screeny ukazujące głupotę kreatywność użytkowników wiki SF xD |-|Maj= Sapać xD.jpg Yey xD.png|Lisa o shin... Epickubiana xD.png srodkiprzeczyszczajace xD.png trudny wybór xD.png|ale chyba tego nje zrobisz nje, Lisa? xD trudny wybór xD - Kopia.png HAHAHA.PNG znajomi xD.png 2w3x44b634zm.png sowaxkoperek xD.jpg|HUHUUHUH UPS.PNG ~~.JPG|zbiorowy kawał~ AGAIN xD mrucze222.jpg|takie tam na czacie xD szok.png kompozycja xD.png 44ab7cc7973b184bee9d4fd67fb96912.png hababhhshdhadhjfdsjakfkdkdfkkufcaskgnangiaiynngoiasdplolopiviph.JPG 2bfc165d8ee581bb457a8fb81cabbe4a.png to oczywiste, że są to.PNG Jade i użytkownik wikii.PNG Miodek jest na wiki.png matrix rysuje mangi~~.PNG bo na wiki to same dzikusy xD.PNG Lisa i obiad w nocy.jpg spodniczka xD.jpg aparat xD.PNG Kocie mleczko.png Telefon w łóżku ciąg dalczy xD.jpg|Telefon w łóżku ciąg dalczy xD folia bąbelkowa.png słownik wyrazów nieznanych~~.PNG nasza wikia powinna mieć.PNG LA nie wstawiła odcinka.PNG laysy xD.PNG bo w strojach jest tylko bluzka....PNG|Reakcja użytkownika na stroje z odcinka 15~~ początek rozmowy na czacie~~.PNG niech cię kleszcze xD.PNG krowa cz.1.PNG krowa cz.2.PNG krzesło.PNG różne rzeczy xD.PNG kłoński.jpg|Wszystko końskie xd Lisa i jej plecak xd.jpg sofa cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/2 sofa cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/2 wygrała udział w reklamie xD.PNG oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/3 oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/3 oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.3.PNG|cz. 3/3 zaraza.PNG sąsiad-gej.PNG zue literówki....PNG literówki... zuo wcielone xD.PNG widelec.PNG king suchar i jego wpadki~~.png|King Suchar jasnowidzem xD mruczek i jego spanie xD.PNG wyznanie mruczka xD.PNG modly mruczka zostaly wysluchane xD.PNG czatlol.jpg|Takie tam z macicą biegunka xd.jpg lol, sofa xD.PNG sucharki~~.PNG bo UZ szaleje xD.PNG kłoniu i jego bluza.PNG kłoniu i ratowanie życia xD.PNG nyamiki i jej rozbudowana wypowiedź xD.PNG armia....PNG jak_su.JPG myśli mruczka.PNG kopiarka.PNG mruczek o sobie xD.PNG kłoniu jest mruczkiem xD.PNG mruczek.PNG mruczek cd.PNG filozofia.PNG skojarzenia.PNG naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/3 naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/3 naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.3.PNG|cz. 3/3 Babcie i chleb.png nie bedzie gorsza.PNG pip xD.PNG racja.PNG Wikia - kontakt z bogiem.png wtf kłoniu.PNG inteligentny kłoniu.PNG Nyaijejtajming.PNG loloool xD.PNG pająki.PNG star wars.PNG litrówy xD.PNG sowa da....PNG kuzyba xD.jpg kisiel~~.PNG kucykowe bluzy~~.PNG dziecko wygra xD.PNG kloniu chcial... ach te literowki xD.PNG prawda mruczka.PNG wiasta~~.PNG gazeta.PNG KRADZIEZ.PNG 'inteligentny' uzytkownik....PNG jezdzenie na nogach.PNG mruczek i jego zwiazek ze spiskami.PNG |-|Kwiecień= Ile edycji.png|Statystyki z pierwszego dnia tej wiki... Dolny śląsk....PNG|Bo na wiki SF wszystko ma związek z grą! E46a9169987603e8d431653a89ffc516.png Sofa to nie sofa xD.PNG Nya vs sofa.PNG Sowa zła....PNG Sowa... jaki odwet xD.PNG Sowa 3.PNG Epic sowa 4.PNG Congratulations for owl! again xD.PNG Brawo użytkowniku wiki.PNG sowa jako MJ.PNG wbijam.JPG|Ani chwili prywatności, no xD sówa.JPG|Sowa adminem, świat się kończy epic dyrka, trzyma w napięciu xD.PNG Zwieje....PNG lysander w roli matki....PNG Amsterdam....png Najlepsza odpowiedz.png koniu siedzi na....PNG różne interpretacje xD.PNG facepalm, użytkowniku wiki -_-.PNG SOS lapin.PNG klaszcze... tzn kleszcze.PNG sowa nie ma nic xD.PNG legendy....PNG Lisa i szczerość.jpg sofa + koniuu.jpg|Sofa + Kłoniu= Big Love ze co zrobic....png kleszcze.png bez tytułux.JPG|tak......okno na suficie bez tytułu.JPG|A POTEM SIEDZIAŁ SE JESZCZE 2 GODZINY -.o lol xD.png|fetysze Trolla znajdz cos dziwneho.png|reklamy na Wiki xD XD.png|Trolling z południa epic Mad xD.PNG powitanie xD.PNG prześcieradło.PNG gra.PNG nalesniki.PNG screenowanie.PNG heinz up.PNG trumna.PNG nie wytrzymala xD.PNG ukradli trumnę xD.PNG kibel.PNG nie może xD.png armia mruczkóf.JPG|*brawo* ewil bani XD.JPG najlepsze z cztau.jpg|Szarlotka xD spiskują xD.PNG tygodnik SF.PNG Brawo ja xD.png ziemnior is back O_O.png Level up Sowy.PNG Dajan to ziemnior.PNG Praczka Ziemniaków.PNG spisek.PNG złodziej ziemniaków.PNG xD.PNG ZIEMNIAKI.PNG zobaczyla....png kiedy ktos mdleje xD.png kloniu.png wyznanie nya xD.png sklepik.png nya i jej piosenka.png piosenka klonia.png nya kiepscy.png kłon.png kłoniu w szufladzie!.png HahahaxD.PNG Łóżko xD.PNG|TAAAAAAAAAK >:D jestem wredna i to wstawię (evil) /Lu KLONIU BEDZIEE SIEDZIAL xD.png KLONIU MUSI WYJECHAC.png Happy Hour.PNG wbhhbkkv.JPG Koń.PNG telefon na wiki.jpg gazeta.jpg Lisa i jej parcelacja.jpg okno.png cisza 8 xD.PNG |-|Dawniej= PamiętacieXD.jpg Każda leci na Ziemniora.jpg Wykastrować Kłonia.jpg Krzyżówka Kłonia z Owcą xDD.jpg Drzewa.jpg|cz. 1/2 Drzewa cz2.jpg|cz. 2/2 Kłótnia małżeńska.jpg Piękny i boski.jpg Żona o.O.jpg PO.png kibel w amorisie.PNG wtf ale o co chodzi xD.PNG Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:LOL